


Nebraska

by alloutforthewar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloutforthewar/pseuds/alloutforthewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mulder I swear to god if you decide we’re looking for a werewolf I’m going home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebraska

“Mulder.” Mulder took his eyes off the road to briefly glance over at his partner, seated in the passenger seat with the case file spread out on her lap. 

“Mmpf?” He cracked a seed between his teeth and concentrated on flicking the shell out the window. 

“Did you notice that time of death places all these murders on the fifteenth of each month?” Mulder’s brow furrowed, a particularly stubborn seed casing refusing to fly off his finger. 

“I… No. I didn’t. Are you sure?” 

“Well, yeah. Some of the bodies obviously weren’t found right away, but the autopsy reports are pretty conclusive.” 

“Huh.” He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, grinning slightly. “Knew I kept you around for a reason.” 

“Ha ha.” Scully’s voice was dry, but he could see the beginnings of a smile at the corners of her beautiful mouth. 

“Wonder what the significance of the fifteenth is,” he mused. “Ooh! We should look into moon cycles.” 

“Mulder I swear to god if you decide we’re looking for a werewolf I’m going home.” 

“Scully, please. At this point would you honestly be surprised? After Sherriff Bucky in Texas? Or the mushroom? Or the mothmen?” Scully held her head high. 

“I will still be exploring more likely avenues of investigation before I let myself get carried away,” she retorted. “It’s more likely to be an important date to him for nostalgic reasons. Or convenience… Maybe it’s payday.” She paused. “Besides I’m still not certain what I saw in Florida. And his teeth were not bucky.” 

“Scully. I’m pretty sure that guy’s name was Sherriff McBuck.” 

“Mulder stop it.” 

“We’re here,” Mulder said, eyes back on the highway. 

“And remind me, where exactly is here?” 

“We’re in Lupus, Nebraska Scully. Home of either a calendar conscious serial killer or a werewolf.” 

“Mulder…” she breathed, shaking her head in exasperation. 

“Ok, you’re right,” he conceded. “It’s not called Lupus. Aha! That looks like the motel for us!” He gestured towards a beaten down stretch of buildings entitled _Sleepytime Inn_. 

“Just let me out here Mulder, I’m going to grab us some coffee before we have to face the locals.” 

“I like the way you think, G-Woman,” he said, pulling over outside a diner. 

“And Mulder,” she continued, closing the car door behind her and leaning down to talk through the open window, feigning an air of nonchalance. “Try to get adjoining rooms, ok?” He grinned and winked at her lasciviously. 

“You know it, baby,” he drawled. 

“Call me that again and I’ll shoot your other shoulder,” she called lightly over her shoulder as she walked away, but there was a swing to her hips that wasn’t there before. 

Mulder watched her until she’d disappeared into the diner, then pulled a u-turn and headed for the motel, praying to whomever that they did, in fact, have adjoining rooms. If he was honest with himself, his interest in the X-Files was waning. After Samantha, it didn’t seem to matter the outlandishness of the case, or whether extra-terrestrials or fabled creatures were involved. As long as she was with him, he was all right, and the highlight of his day was always crawling into bed with her at the end of it. If the rooms adjoined, as per her rule. 

“Ok were-man,” he muttered, pulling into the motel car park with all his fingers and toes crossed. “Here we come.”


End file.
